


The Ferris Wheel

by StarlightVixxen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen
Summary: Just a short one shot





	The Ferris Wheel

The MonstaX group is in Hong Kong filming their show Right Now. It was the end of the day and for the final scene Shownu and I.M. had to ride the ferris wheel and get closer. Unbeknownst to anyone, they will be getting much closer than anyone can imagine. After a few minutes, they are taking pictures of the night view outside and talking a bit. As they got to the top of the ferris wheel something strange happened. The ride came to a sudden stop. Shownu's phone rings and he answers it.

"What's going on down there?"

"There is a mechanical problem, and it will be awhile before its fixed. The PD said to shut the camera off, so the battery doesn't die." Wonho was saying

At that Shownu hung up the phone and shut the camera off. He explained to I.M what was going on. They get settled in for a long wait. Luckily they brought drinks and snacks with them. Its been already thirty minutes and I.M was getting sleepy, so Shownu had him lay his head in his lap to rest. Shownu just gently strokes his head and runs his fingers through I.Ms hair. Shownu starts to notice the pressure in his pants as he starts becoming hard. But he cant adjust himself since I.M is laying there. Just at this time I.M decided to turn his head and is now facing his hard on.

Shownu can feel I.M's lips moving suddenly. This only makes him harder.

"Hyung, are you hard for me? I have my own confession to you. I have always wished something like this would happen."

Shownu just looks at I.M in surprise at his statement. He leans down to plant a soft kiss on I.Ms forehead.

"What is it that you want to do then, I.M"

I.M just silently gets on his knees in front of Shownu, he reaches out to unzip his pants and pull out his erection. Very tenderly I.M kisses the head before trailing his tounge around. After a minute or so of this, I.M takes the head in his mouth and starts to suck on it. Shownu lets out a low moan of pleasure and grabs I.M's hair. I.M relaxes his throat and takes Shownu's cock all the way down to the base. Shownu lets out a very loud moan at the surprise of that. Grabbing I.M's hair he starts to fuck his face with long steady strokes.

Shownu groans at the feel of I.Ms mouth around his cock. Looking down to see his pretty lips stretched around his girth was enough to drive him to the brink. Shownu takes a deep breath to let that sensation pass, so he can enjoy I.M more. I.M releases him with a audible pop. He looks up at Shownu with lust filled eyes before deep throating him again with more intensity, he is wanting to see his release soon. I.M wants to feel Shownu's cum fill his mouth and slide down his throat, while he watches.

I.M starts to work harder on Shown and he starts to feel his hyungs legs quiver as he starts nearing his orgasm. I.M quickly looks up to see if Shownu is watching and he was. Shownus lust filled eyes cant get enough of watching him but his orgasm comes suddenly and watching I.M swallow every bit is just as hot as the blow job. I.M finishes swallowing and gets back on the seat as Shownu gets his clothes back together.

"Well I wonder how much longer we will be stuck up here"

Shownu was wondering the same thing and thought about calling Wonho to find out, when suddenly the ferris wheel started moving again. After a few minutes they were off the ride and heading to the guys. The others were all laughing and yelling at them to hold hands and make hearts to show they got close. Shownu grabs I.Ms hand and walks them over the guys. They looked at the camera and made a heart to the pleasure of the rest of the group.

Shownu and I.M just smile at each other and are thankful the others didn't notice I.Ms very sexy puffy lips.

The End


End file.
